Captain Buzzard Bones
Captain Buzzard Bones (better known as Grandpa Bones) is a recurring character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Bones grandfather and later revealed to be a legendary pirate who hid a treasure on Never Land. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Role in the series While not making a physical appearance in the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" Bones does mention his grandfather who gave him a lucky gold doubloon that he calls "Bloony". With his good luck charm and the help of Jake and his crew Bones set out to find the lost treasure of Queen Hipporlita hidden on Never Land. Bones' grandfather makes his first appearance in the episode "Grandpa Bones", He was marooned on a raft in the middle of the Never Sea when Jake and his crew found him and welcome him aboard Bucky. Grateful to his young rescuers he introduces himself a Bones much to the surprise of Jake and his mateys who already knew a Bones. The old pirate was curious to meet this other Bones, Jake and his crew sail to the Jolly Roger where Bones was hard at work swabbing the deck as Captain Hook bellows out more order when Jake and his crew arrive with the elderly pirate who later revealed to be Bones after a warm teary reunion. Grandpa Bones wanted to know if his grandson was happy working aboard the Jolly Roger. When Captain Hook overhears the elder pirates remarks and claims Bones doesn't have time to waste with this reunion ordering Bones to carry out a ridiculous number or task much to Grandpa Bones annoyance at how this selfish old codfish abuse his grandson. Hook demands the old pirate to leave at once but Grandpa Bones refuse to be scared off by the captain revealing he sails with the best the infamous Captain Buzzard. Much to the surprise of both Bones and Captain Hook. Bones suggest they go on a treasure hunt to uncover Buzzard's vast treasure. Jake and his comrades accompanied Bones, his grandfather and Captain Hook to Pinnacle Rock on Never Land. Through the course to reclaim Captain Buzzard's Grandpa Bones had difficulty recalling the direction to Pinnacle Rock fueling Captain Hook rage that Hook picks the path leading the captain into one calamity after another only to be rescued by Jake and his crew at every turn. Once the treasure is uncovered at Pinnacle Rock Captain Hook attempt to swipe the treasure but he is quickly subdued by Grandpa Bones who revealed to be none other than Captain Buzzard himself much to everyone surprise. He was merely pretending not to know which way to go knowing Hook's true colors would reveal itself. Before leaving with his treasure Captain Buzzard Bones thanks Jake and his crew for their effort in the adventure before telling Bones he originally plans for him to join him in his explorations across the Never Sea but has high hope in Bones teaching Hook to be a better captain. Captain Buzzard waves farewell and set off for his next adventure not before reminding Hook to be nicer to his grandson because he'll be watching. Back on the Jolly Roger Captain Hook and Bones notice Mr. Smee and Sharky where reading Bones' books about Captain Buzzard, Bones was still in awe that he was related to such a famous pirate, much to the annoyance of Captain Hook still sulking after being bested by the elderly pirate. Captain Buzzard reappears in the episode "Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!". Captain Buzzard stop on Pirate Island before head off to Never Land when the Jolly Roger arrives. Captain Hook needed the help of Jake and his crew to rescue Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones from the Minotaur on Argos Island. Reluctantly Captain Buzzard agreed to aid Hook rescue Bones and the rest of the Jolly Roger crew. It was later revealed that Hook sacrificed his crew trying to steal the Minotaur's treasure. It was later revealed that the Minotaur, was none other than Captain Buzzard's old first mate late captain Monty. After foiling Hook's scheme and coming to the rescue to his crew Captain Buzzard decided to continue his adventures with Monty the Minotaur. Captain Buzzard reappears in the episode "The Doubloon Monsoon", Bones introduced him to Mama Hook. Captain Buzzard and Mama Hook developed a rivalry during there quest to uncover the Doubloon Monsoon. Captain Buzzard assumed Mama Hook was a lowlife sneaky snook like her son. However, Mama Hook was determined to prove to Captain Buzzard that she and Captain Hook don't need to cheat to find the treasure unaware during the hunt for the treasure Captain Hook tried to prevent Bones and Captain Buzzard from reaching the treasure with his dirty tricks. But Mama Hook soon becomes aware of her son's actions and apologies to Captain Buzzard. But it wasn't until Captain Hook and Bones were in danger Mama Hook and Captain Buzzard put aside their rivalry to save Hook and Bones. Captain Buzzard reappears in the episode "Tales of Captain Buzzard." While accompanying Hook and his crew to a treasure he knew of in cave long ago, the pirates are shocked that the treasure isn't there any longer. But as Captain Buzzard, Hook and his crew leave they are confronted by a vicious fire breathing dragon that confines the pirates in a small crevice unable to escape. To past the time for rescue Captain Buzzard decides to tell stories of the swashbuckling heroes called The Three Buccaneers and the Knights of the Round Tower. By the end of the episode, Jake and his crew come to the cave in hopes of finding the treasure but come to Captain Buzzard and Hook's crew aid defeating the dragon and allowing the pirates to leave the cave. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists